


Pancakes

by WistfulGhostWriter



Series: Cabenson Chronicles: Nothing But The Fluff [5]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Family Fluff, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:22:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28996668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WistfulGhostWriter/pseuds/WistfulGhostWriter
Summary: A typical Saturday morning with the Cabot-Benson family.
Relationships: Olivia Benson/Alexandra Cabot
Series: Cabenson Chronicles: Nothing But The Fluff [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2107371
Comments: 10
Kudos: 20





	Pancakes

**Author's Note:**

> Previously posted on Tumblr.
> 
> Just another little fluffy piece that popped into my head when I was working on something else XD the muse does what she wants. I am merely a servant. Anyways, thank you as always for reading! And if anyone has any suggestions/requests for things they'd like to see with our little family please feel free to let me know!
> 
> Enjoy! xo

“Mommy, are you sure this is a good idea?” 

Alex huffed in amusement, turning to face the precocious five-year-old sitting at the counter. “Why wouldn’t it be a good idea?” 

Ellie tilted her head and Alex swore not for the first time that she had given birth to her twin, right down to the blue eyes and little black frames. “Remember the _last_ time we tried to make Mamma breakfast together?” Ellie asked. 

“Are you making fun of me Ellie Rose?” Alex accused playfully, raising a brow at her daughter’s bashful expression. “May I remind the prosecution that I only burned _one_ pancake that morning?” 

Ellie pushed her little glasses up her nose and brushed her brown curls out of her face in a way that made Alex’s heart melt. “And the bacon,” Ellie added with a small smile. “The people think that, even though the defense is an amazing Mommy who is great at a lot of stuff, cooking isn’t really one of them.” 

“Objection!” Alex exclaimed with a dramatic gasp as she pulled cooking utensils from the cabinets. “The defense argues that the prosecution seems very fond of my mac and cheese and chocolate chip cookies.”

“The people have no objections,” Ellie replied with a wide grin that was very much like Olivia’s. “Does that mean we can have cookies for breakfast instead?” she asked, and Alex almost fell for the pleading look in those wide eyes.

“Yeah, I don’t think so munchkin,” Alex replied with a chuckle. “So since I’m _so bad_ at this, why don’t you come over here and help me, hm?” She watched as Ellie carefully slid off of the barstool, and she ran a gentle hand through her daughter's hair as she stepped onto her stool by the counter.

“Are we making chocolate chip pancakes?” Ellie exclaimed with an excited smile when she caught sight of the bag of chocolate morsels on the counter. 

“I mean I was thinking about it,” Alex teased. “But _somebody_ kind of hurt my feelings. I think I’m just going to make oatmeal.” She knew that the mention of her daughter’s least favorite breakfast meal would get a reaction out of her and she snorted when Ellie’s face scrunched up in disgust as predicted.

“Ew, oatmeal.”

“I mean it would be really hard for me to mess up oatmeal,” Alex insisted even as she measured out the flour and baking powder. “I’ll even put raisins in it.” 

“Yuck,” Ellie exclaimed, looking up at Alex with a worried expression. “Mommy I changed my mind. Making breakfast for Mamma is a really good idea. Especially if breakfast is pancakes. Especially if _you_ make them.”

Alex laughed at that, handing the whisk to Ellie before poking her side, smiling at the giggle it earned her. “That’s what I thought.” 

Working quietly and rather efficiently, they measured, poured, and mixed until they had plenty of batter for the three of them. Alex warmed the countertop griddle Olivia had purchased, allowing the butter to melt before pouring out the batter onto the sizzling surface, the smell of cinnamon, bananas, and chocolate soon filling the air. 

“Can I put extra chocolate chips in mine?” Ellie asked with a sweet smile and a quick flutter of those long lashes. Alex chuckled, shaking her head at her daughter’s antics but knowing deep down that she was a goner for that look that was so similar to the one Olivia liked to use when she wanted to get away with something.

“Just this once,” Alex conceded, watching closely as Ellie dropped some more chocolate chips into the batter. “You wanna help me flip one?” At her daughter’s eager nod, Alex handed her the spatula, standing behind Ellie and grasping the spatula along with her. “Ready? One, two, three!” They managed to flip it perfectly and Alex let Ellie do a couple more, asking her to carefully take the plate full of pancakes over to the table while she fried the bacon. 

“Something smells delicious.” 

Alex hummed happily and leaned back into the warm body that had appeared behind her as strong arms wrapped around her waist and a kiss was pressed to her bare shoulder. “Good morning love.” 

“Good morning beautiful,” Olivia murmured, pressing another kiss to Alex’s cheek. “Thanks for letting me sleep in a little.” 

“You deserved it,” Alex replied, turning her head and pressing a kiss to Olivia’s lips. “Breakfast is almost done and there’s fresh coffee in the carafe.” 

“Mamma! Good morning!” Ellie exclaimed, running back into the kitchen and leaping into Olivia’s open arms. “We made you breakfast.” 

“It smells delicious sweetheart,” Olivia replied warmly, pressing a kiss to Ellie’s cheek. “Thank you so much.” 

“You’re welcome Mamma, it was Mommy’s idea,” Ellie replied sweetly, smiling up at Alex again. Olivia straightened out with Ellie perched on her hip and leaned in to press another kiss to Alex’s lips. “Thanks, Mommy, it smells great.” 

“I’m hoping it tastes as good as it smells,” Alex replied, plating the last of the bacon. “I’m gonna put this on the table. Want to grab the coffee and, what would you like to drink Ellie?” 

“Milk please, Mommy,” Ellie replied politely. “Can we have whipped cream with the pancakes, please?” 

“Please Mommy, can we?” Olivia echoed, and while Alex could almost always successfully resist Ellie’s pleading eyes, she was helpless against the dual attack.

“You two are going to rot your teeth,” Alex replied playfully, though she moved to the refrigerator and grabbed the can of whipped cream from the door, leaving it open so that Olivia could grab Ellie’s milk and making her way to the table. 

After Ellie and Olivia had covered their breakfast in whipped cream and the coffee and milk had been poured, the three dug into their meal, with Ellie’s happy chatter filling the air. 

“So how many casualties were there?” Olivia teased as she popped a piece of bacon in her mouth. 

Alex glared playfully at her wife as she swallowed what she had in her mouth. “Are you the one that’s been teaching our daughter to make fun of my cooking skills?” Olivia held her hands up in surrender and smiled innocently. 

“Mommy’s gonna make you eat oatmeal with raisins Mamma,” Ellie warned, as she chewed happily. Alex smiled and reached over to wipe the stray whipped cream on her daughter’s cheek, laughing when she caught the face Olivia was making at the mention of oatmeal. 

“Like mother, like daughter.” 

Olivia smiled warmly, finishing up her coffee before standing and collecting the plates before Alex could. “Ellie and I will take care of this baby,” she insisted gently. “As a 'thank you' for the delicious breakfast and being an amazing cook.” 

“And for not making oatmeal!” Ellie added happily, sliding out of her chair and scrambling into Alex’s lap to press a sweet kiss to Alex’s cheek. “Thank you for the pancakes, Mommy.” 

“You’re welcome my love,” Alex replied, brushing Ellie’s hair out of her face and pressing a kiss to her forehead before helping her slip off of her lap. She watched as Ellie followed Olivia into the kitchen, smiling at the warmth and love that surrounded her, and silently thanking the stars and anyone that would listen for her family, for Saturday mornings and, of course, for pancakes. 


End file.
